Jalan Kita
by Nara Sanchez
Summary: Setiap orang ingin menjalani hidup sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Namun bukan jalan hidup namanya jika kau bisa mengaturnya sesuka hatimu. Tapi percayalah, jalanmu adalah yang terbaik untukmu.


Title: "Jalan Kita"

Disclaimer: Jika Naruto punya saya, mungkin Shikamaru sudah memacari Temari sekarang.

Warning: ShikaTema fic. AU. Mungkin sedikit OOC dan beberapa typo.

Summary: Setiap orang ingin menjalani hidup sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Namun bukan jalan hidup namanya jika kau bisa mengaturnya sesuka hatimu. Tapi percayalah, jalanmu adalah yang terbaik untukmu.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari belum cukup menyilaukan saat gadis cantik bernama Temari itu mulai bangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum menguceknya. Ia pun bangkit dan mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

Mata beriris hijau tuanya itu perlahan melirik sebuah jam weker yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum jam itu mengeluarkan suara dering yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Ya. Gadis berambut pirang itu sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan terkemuka di Tokyo. Ia sangat bersyukur, baru pertama kali mengajukan lamaran kerja, sebuah perusahaan besar langsung mau menerimanya.

Ia mengambil jam weker yang ada di meja tersebut, lalu mematikan alarmnya. Dengan senyuman, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk, dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sarapan dan dirasa sudah cukup rapi untuk berangkat ke kantor, Temari pun segera meninggalkan apartemen sederhananya itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka dengan kata terlambat, apalagi di hari pertamanya bekerja ini.

"Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik," ucapnya sambil memulai langkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari adalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari Hokkaido. Dari kecil, ia memang sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Ia dan kedua adikknya sudah menyandang status yatim piatu sejak ia baru berumur lima belas tahun. Beruntung, nenek mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang, sehingga ialah yang mengurusi Temari beserta kedua adiknya, Gaara dan Kankurou. Namun ia bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa menamatkan sekolahnya sehingga ia mulai mencoba untuk hidup sendiri sekarang dengan pekerjaan yang sebentar lagi akan digelutinya. Kedua adiknya yang masih di bangku sekolah, tinggal bersama neneknya di Hokkaido. Sedangkan ia memutuskan untuk merantau ke Tokyo. Dengan harapan bahwa ia bisa mencari uang untuk membantu neneknya membiayai Gaara dan Kankuro. Seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, keinginannya tidaklah muluk-muluk. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat sekarang ini adalah bagaimana membalas jasa neneknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nara Shikamaru," gumamnya perlahan sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan salah satu pihak perusahaan yang menghubunginya kemaren. Ya. Dia akan menjadi sekretaris dari seseorang yang namanya baru digumamkannya itu. Nara Shikamaru. Seseorang yang menjabat sebagai CFO di perusahaan tersebut.

Akhirnya Temari pun sampai di perusahaan tersebut. Ia menatap gedung tinggi di hadapannya itu sedikit gugup. Dengan yakin, ia melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki gedung itu.

Temari pun sedikit canggung ketika ia sudah sampai di loby gedung itu. Saat ia berniat akan menghampiri resepsionis, tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey Temari, pagi sekali kau datang," sapa gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Eh Tenten, haha, sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau hari pertamaku di sini kacau. Tidak ada cerita untuk terlambat," tegas Temari dengan senyum kepada temannya itu.

"Kau bersemangat sekali ya," puji gadis yang dipanggil Tenten itu.

Temari dan Tenten adalah teman satu perguruan tinggi. Waktu kuliah mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya sekedar mengenal satu sama lain saja. Mereka juga sama-sama tamat. Namun bedanya, Tenten lebih dulu mengajukan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Alhasil, dia sebulan lebih senior dari Temari. Karena ajakan Tenten juga lah, Temari meyakinkan niatnya untuk melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ini.

"Umm, tapi aku sedikit gugup," ungkap Temari.

"Itu biasa Temari. Namanya juga hari pertama bekerja. Atau, kau mau ku antar?" tanya Tenten sambil memegang pundak temannya itu.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok," jawabnya dengan ramah.

" Ya sudah, aku duluan ya, selamat bekerja!" katanya sambil menepuk pundak temari sebelum berlalu.

"Ya," jawab Temari singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Temari pun akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, yang di pintunya bertuliskan "Chief Financial Officer". Dengan ragu, tangannya tergerak untuk mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya. Membayangkan seperti apa kira-kira orang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru tersebut.

'Tok…tok…tok'

"Masuk," Temari bertambah gugup ketika mendengar sebuah suara berat yang menjawab ketukan pintu barusan.

Dengan pelan ia mulai membuka pintu tersebut.

Sedikit terkejut ia ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk sambil mengurusi setumpuk kertas di mejanya, yang memiliki sebuah papan nama bertuliskan "Nara Shiakamru". Apa yang dibayangkannya tentang sosok yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut jauh dari apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia membayangkan bahwa Shikamaru adalah sosok pria yang hampir paruh baya dengan kerutan di wajah dan banyak uban akibat terlalu stress mengurusi masalah keuangan sebuah perusahaan besar. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini adalah sosok Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah sosok pria muda berambut hitam dengan ikatan tinggi ke atas. Sosok pria yang masih gagah. Sosok pria yang dalam pikirannya saat ini masih terlalu muda untuk mengurusi jabatan CFO. Dan, yang paling penting, tidak ada kerutan ataupun uban. Sayang sekali, wajah yang tergolong tampan itu harus dirusak oleh raut malas yang kentara.

"Kenapa diam saja? Duduklah!" tegur Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

"Eh, iya, baik pak," jawabnya sedikit kelagapan.

"Pak? Apa menurutmu wajahku sudah setua itu sehingga kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Pak? Shikamaru saja sudah cukup," jelas Shikamaru yang tidak terima dengan panggilan Temari barusan.

"Eh, baiklah, Shi…shikamaru. Perkenalkan, saya Temari," jawab Temari gugup.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku tidak menyeramkan 'kan?" candanya.

Temari hanya tertawa hambar.

"Baiklah, Temari, maaf jika aku menyuruhmu langsung bekerja sekarang. Kau lihat tumpukan kertas ini kan? Berkas-berkas ini terlalu merepotkan," kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

'Ya ampun, kenapa kelihatannya ia pemalas sekali?' ucap Temari dalam hati.

"Baik Pak, eh, maksud saya Shikamaru," jawab Temari, masih dengan nada gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Pertanda bahwa Temari sudah setengah hari menjalankan profesi barunya. Ia dan sang CFO hanya menghabiskan setengah hari tersebut di ruangan Shikamaru. Mengerjakan setumpuk berkas yang diperlihatkan Shikamaru tadi.

Tidak banyak kata keluar dari mulut keduanya. Temari yakin, bahwa orang yang ada di sampingnya saat ini memiliki usia yang tidak beda jauh darinya. Mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab suasana canggung ini. Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan perkenalan sewajarnya serta pengarahan dari Shikamaru yang terdengar sedari tadi.

"Aku mau makan siang dulu. Kau bagaimana?" ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin beberapa menit lagi. Tanggung," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya," kata Shikamaru. Ia pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Temari, lagi-lagi ia hanya terpana dengan tingkah CFO muda itu. Mudah sekali ia percaya kepada seseorang yang baru menjadi sekretarisnya selama beberapa jam, pikirnya. Bahkan tidak ada peringatan "jangan pegang ini, jangan pegang itu" atau "jangan ambil ini, jangan ambil itu," atau kalimat lain semacamnya.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya pekerjaan tanggung yang dibilang Temari tadi pun selesai. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Ia pun merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja Shikamaru, sampai sesuatu di sana menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto berbingkai kayu dengan potret diri Shikamaru bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Di dalam foto itu, terlihat Shikamaru sedang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita tersebut.

'Ini pasti kekasihnya,' ucap Temari dalam hati.

'Cantik sekali,' sambungnya.

Ia pun tersentak dari lamunannya. Segera ia lanjutkan merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk makan siang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N: Hola! Saya kembali lagi…dengan fic ShikaTema lagi! Kali ini multichapter! :D

Saya hanya berniat untuk meramaikan fic ShikaTema Indo yang semakin lama semakin hilang ditelan bumi (?). Thanks untuk senpai-senpai yang udah ngereview fic pertama saya :)

Mind to review this one? :)


End file.
